The Depths of the BASEMENT: Full Map Walkthrough (ME BEING A BIG PANSY): Full Transcript
This is the full transcript for the walkthrough video. * 0:01 Me: (bad laughing) * 0:03 Hey, what's goin' on guys, It's Me Fire here, welcome to * 0:08 another Minecraft video. I'm kinda scared to record this video, because I don't know why I'm scared of my own map. * 0:15 I shouldn't be, I mean, it's my own map. * 0:17 Why am I scared of my own map? Anyway, so I'm gonna be playing The Depths of the- I'm gonna be playing The Depths of the BASEMENT. * 0:25 Now, this a horror map I created. If you want to check out the trailer, it's in the description, * 0:30 the download is there if you want to try it for yourself. * 0:33 Now, this video is probably gonna contain spoilers, so * 0:39 please don't watch if you do not want spoilers, * 0:42 anyway, let's just go ahead and get started with it. * 0:46 It comes with a pre-loaded resource pack, so you don't have to install it or anything. * 0:52 OK, here we go. * 0:56 All right (The de-sync of audio begins here) * 0:58 "Your Capture" * 1:01 ..and then your name goes here.. * 1:25 I don't like to talk during horror maps, I feel like it ruins the scare effect. * 1:30 I don't like being scared easy. (And believe me, I don't) * 1:32 So.. I'm probably gonna get scared also. * 1:36 Got a door key, and we also got "My Journal" by Prisoner 54. * 2:23 Another door key. * 2:37 Wow. A door closing in my face just scared me. * 2:42 And also, there are gonna be some noises, which, if I get scared, that's my own fault. * 2:53 OK, sorry about that, I'll cut that out. (And I forgot to and OH MY GOD THAT NOISE IS LOUD) * 3:06 Oh, that scares me so much. * 3:08 Why am I scared of my own map? * 3:13 This is pathetic. This is just pathetic. I'm scared of my own horror map. * 3:20 (light chuckle) * 3:28 "My Last Words" by Prisoner... 74. * 3:52 (And no, that was not a voice crack, that was me deliberately stopping myself.) * 3:58 Even the door scares me, my goodness. * 4:01 Oh, God. OK, and I promise there are no (?) blindness, or jump scares during this, * 4:10 Uh, close that, yeah, I think so... * 4:18 And there's The CORE, we're about to go there in a second. * 4:21 "Core Update 1404" by Jed Flint (I couldn't think of good names, so I typed something in the NBT data) * 4:36 3 cookies, and there is nothing in there. * 4:41 OK. * 4:50 "My New Plans" by Herobrine * 5:11 And I put the name in red. * 5:13 Felt like I needed to do that. * 5:17 Add a more ominous effect to it. * 5:23 We'll get- ow! I got hit by the pistons. * 5:26 All right, we'll go up to the CORE. * 5:42 "Front Desk", "But nobody came." * 5:48 "Off Limits" * 6:12 "Floor 4, Upper Core" * 6:17 I'm so scared * 6:20 I'm'ma seriously have a panic attack.. * 6:24 It's my own map, why am I being so be- why am I being such a wussy? * 6:30 Oh my goodness. * 6:34 (sigh) * 7:49 Now, this, this key I just picked up, Room 202 Key, * 7:54 This actually is able to open up the, um, Insurance Hallway, * 8:06 There's a door key up here. * 8:11 Have 3 keys. * 8:13 There's nothing in this room. * 8:16 We'll go this way. * 8:24 Now, just telling you right now, The CORE is optional, you don't have to do The CORE, but I'd recommend it. * 9:22 Nope, not doing that. (light chuckle) * 9:32 Oh my goodness, I'm so- I'm so afraid. (You'll see why here soon) * 9:44 I'll bet there's gonna be people laughing at me, because of how scared I am. * 9:50 I'm just scared to go down the big long staircase up ahead. * 9:59 If I'm lagging, it's 'cause I'm recording this. * 10:03 So my game kinda lags when I record. * 10:12 Guess we will... go back down to 3. * 10:22 I'm just gonna leave that door open. * 10:26 (light sigh) It begins... * 10:30 We have 4 keys, which is how many you need. * 10:35 And yes, you can break torches. The Mining Fatigue doesn't forbid you to do that. * 10:47 I just wanna mute my volume, I don't want to get scared. (This is why I was so afraid) * 10:56 (I forgot to enhance the brightness so you could see, the recording footage is so dark you literally can't see.) * 11:20 (And here's the bottom.) * 11:38 (That lever opens the end.) * 12:41 (This is the top. You can barely see the door, and you literally can't see the button. I literally had to give myself Night Vision so I could see.) * 12:48 (Like I'm doing right now.) * 12:59 I couldn't see the button; I had to do that. * 13:06 "I WILL KILL YOU"? Yeah, I know you would. * 13:26 (quietly) Oh, that scared me so much. * 13:36 (Don't worry, the Night Vision will come off here soon.) * 13:51 (See? It's gone now. =) ) * 14:03 OK. (in whisper tone) Yes! * 14:07 I don't like to whisper, that scares me more. * 14:10 Oh it's so dark. (THAT LOUD NOISE- oh! He muted it.) * 14:29 And now, you're in Creative Mode. * 14:37 You can break it open, and blow all your cares away. (I got to, that felt so good.) * 14:46 (loud sigh) Thank goodness I got that over with. * 14:52 Now, you could have went this way, this way is a bit more scarier than the other way. * 14:58 In my opinion, when I built this, um, when I built this part of the map, * 15:03 when I decided to play through it on a different save, * 15:07 it scared me so much. (And now you know.) * 15:09 So, if you want to go this way, go ahead. * 15:14 So, it is kind of a scary map, despite The CORE, The CORE is not scary at all. * 15:20 You just go really slow. * 15:23 And all it does, if you just do this part, you get to this elevator that doesn't go anywhere. * 15:35 So, yeah. That's about it. * 15:43 Really hope you enjoyed the video, and, I guess, subscribe for more content, * 15:48 and, I guess I'll see y'all next time. Bye Bye.